Messed Up Bedtime Story
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: How would you feel if you were ever told a bedtime story by famous novelist Eiri Yuki and famous vocalist Shuichi Shindo? This is what little Riku finds out one night before bed. Warning: rated M because of sexual reference and some really bad language.


**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu! To take a break from all my other stories for a moment, I made this oneshot which I hope is really cute while at the same time funny. It might not be original but I just felt like writing it. It's rated M just in case due to some sexual reference and strong language. Enjoy!**

Messed Up Bedtime Story

Unlike many children, Riku loved bedtime. Many children would prefer to stay up late and do whatever they want but not him. He always wanted to go to bed. Why? Because his bedtime meant that his 'mama' gets to tuck him into bed. It wasn't every night; it was every night Mama wouldn't spend all night at the studio. It was during those times that Riku felt like he was the happiest kid in the world.

One night, Mama came back home from another day of recording songs and helped Riku get to bed. He helped Riku into his pyjamas and made sure he brushed his teeth before slipping under the covers and going to sleep. But Riku wanted something different to happen this night. The question was if Mama would agree to do so. He knew his 'papa' would never such a thing but what about his mama?

"Mama?" he called to Mama in a tiny voice.

Mama looked over at him; his violet eyes filled with gentleness. "What is it Riku?" he asked in a sweet kind voice.

Riku began to fidget with his fingers. "Can you... maybe... tell me a bedtime story?" He saw Mama's eyes widened at the sudden request. Maybe he didn't want to. Riku hid his face in the covers and closed his eyes. "Forget it."

Riku felt the covers lift up from on top of him and opened his eyes to see Mama clearing his dirty blond hair from his face. "Riku sweetie," Mama spoke, "You don't need to be scared to ask that. Of course I'll tell you a bedtime story."

At that moment, Riku sat straight up. It wasn't hard to notice the excitement on his face. He wanted nothing more than for Mama to tell him a bedtime story. Mama began to think while playing with his short pink hair. "Hmm," he wondered aloud, "Let's see. What bedtime story should I tell you? It should be something sweet and something to help you get to sleep," His face brightened up. "Oh! I know of the perfect story," he announced, "And it's a story I know very well. You ready?" Riku nodded rapidly. Mama giggled and began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived a young prince with the most gorgeous face in the entire world. He was a smart yet quiet boy and he was so sweet he wouldn't dare hurt a fly. However, he never seemed to have a single friend. He would spend his entire time reading books and going off into his own fantasy land where he would always be loved by everyone. His father, the king, wished for the prince to stop daydreaming and follow tradition as the heir of the kingdom, but the young prince refused. He wanted to be free from his life in the castle and find true love.

"One day, his sister married a rich and powerful sorcerer who turned out to be extremely evil. He had his eyes on the young prince and wanted to do whatever it took to make him his. The sorcerer placed a curse that would make anyone the young prince fell in love with that wasn't the sorcerer die. Eventually, the prince did fall in love with someone and that person ended up dying in front of him. The prince believed that it was his fault and swore to never fall in love with anyone again. He even ran away from the kingdom went some place far away to make sure he would never met anyone he would fall in love with. The sorcerer followed him; explaining that he was only coming along to 'protect the prince from anything that would hurt him.

"Years had passed since then and the prince grew up into a tall handsome man that anyone would fall in love with. Dispite his actions, the prince yearned to meet someone he'd fall in love with. But after what happened, he didn't want to kill anyone again. Then one night..."

Before Mama could say another word, Riku's papa walked in. He didn't look very pleased. "What the hell is going on in here?" he demanded, "I thought you were only going to tuck him to bed."

"Yuki!" Mama cried out as he saw Papa, "I was just telling Riku a bedtime story to help him go to sleep," He looked back at Riku. "Anyways, continuing on. Then one night, the prince was walking through the forest until he heard the most beautiful voice..."

"Wait a moment!" Papa interupted, "If it's the story I think you're telling, then you're doing it all wrong."

"_I'm_ telling the story," Mama hissed, "I can tell it anyway I want. And I want to tell it like this," He continued telling the story. "The prince followed the beautiful voice until he found someone who looked like an angel. The angel appeared to have some sort of piece of paper in his hands which then got blown away by the wind and picked up by the prince. The prince looked at the piece of paper and said it was..."

"Crap." Papa announced bluntly.

Mama glared at him. "Yuki! It's my story!"

"Fine. Don't ask for the help of someone who's had experience with stories."

Mama continued. "The prince looked at the piece of paper and said it was... ... ... sigh... crap. And at that moment, the angel was so angry with him, he decided to follow the prince until he admitted he was wrong. Little did the prince and the angel realize that they would fall in love with each other. And upon knowing this they..."

"They fucked each other for hours."

Now Mama was furious. "Yuki! You're not supposed to say something as inappropiate and indecent as that in front of a child!"

"Hey, he's got to learn about it someday. Why not now?"

"That's called bad parenting."

"How would you know? You've never had a child in your life."

"It's common sense Yuki. And I thought you knew what that was."

As his parents continued their bickering, they didn't notice Riku yawn, get out of bed, walk out of the room, walk to the kitchen, grab a foot stool, move it to the counter with the sink, grab a cup, pour some water into it, walk out of the kitchen, walk back into his bedroom, and get back in his bed. Eventually Mama stopped the arguement.

"Can we just agree to get this story done so we can all get to sleep?" he asked.

Papa sighed. "Whatever. Please continue with that shit you call a story."

Mama glared at Papa. "I'm just telling it in the best way it should be heard by a child. Besides, don't you have work?"

"I finished early."

"Then if you want me to do... 'that'... with you either keep your mouth shut while I finish the story or leave. And I really mean it."

Papa crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just finish up."

Mama smiled. "Thank you," He cleared his throat. "They went through many obstacles and fought lots of demons, including the evil sorcerer and the prince was happy to find the one he loved that wouldn't die because the angel really was an angel and was immortal and even was able to make the prince immortal and they lived happily ever after. The end!" Mama gave Riku a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. Pleasant dreams." He then left the room with Papa following him with Papa whispering something about leather and whips.

And so, Riku learned something that night. Never let his parents tell him another bedtime story again. EVER!

**Pinkshuchan: Well, what did you guys think of it? Might not be my best but I hope it was funny for you guys. Read and Review!**


End file.
